Maximum Ride: Love isn't Blind
by ajiosd
Summary: Max loses her love, her life, and their flock isn't complete any more. Is Fang really dead? Even though Max might be blnd for ever she can still see love....
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fic, so uh hope you like it……XD**

**Chapter one**

Max's POV

I was torn on the fact(s) that one I was at the school and two how I had gotten here and three, why my vision was so blurry?

Fang wasn't next to like he said he was going to be when I woke up. He promised, I don't know why he wasn't here!?

I felt like it was my fault and that I should have felt it when they brought me here, us here.

_It's not your fault you were brought here max. _Stupid voice chimed in at the wrong moments all the time.

Well then whose fault is it? Casper?! Yeah I didn't think so. I thought back trying to sound more sarcastic than I already was.

_Its nobodies fault, its bad timing that's all Max. Bad timing. The Erasers brought you guys here. They drugged you with needles while you were asleep and Fang awoke to the rustling and tried to fight them off but only got as far as taking out half of them and ripping off one of Ari's wings. And that's how you got here now……_

I was mad, no angry! The name Ari makes me want to go on a rampage and kill everyone that's mentioned him! Any one who had come in contact with him! I want to kill him. He never dies completely and I wished it would happen, forever.

Gazzy was holding Angel and she was showing him her new up side to the power she had with her mind. Entertained and surprised Gazzy was amazed at how she made Celeste dance with her mind, while I was watching too I saw that Angel was making a very complex facial expression (seeing as my vision was not that well at the moment) and it kept getting angrier and angrier.

I was getting worried.

Then Angel made Celeste stop and then raise her fury hands to her neck. Angel was making Celeste practically commit suicide and then Celeste turned and looked at me. Her button eyes turning in circles then _bam, _Celeste fell to the floor, as if she died.

Angel burst into tears pounding on the tile floor.

"I can't take it anymore! Why is this happening to us!? Please Max kill me" sobbing uncontrollably I crawled over to her small form that was getting blurrier and blurrier. I held her and told her every thing was going to be all right while combing her hair back with my fingers as she washed me with a river of tears that seemed to be burning through my shirt and then skin.

The flock besides fang was comforting Angel.

"Ange….Please don't cry, your gonna make me cry too," a tear left the corner of Nudges eye and Iggy wrapped an arm around her.

Iggy and Nudge scooted over to me and Angel and then Gazzy joined forming a big group hug. Angel slowly started opening and closing her eyes and after the fifth blink (yes I counted) she fell asleep. Then only to be rudely awakened by the slam of a door open.

"FANG!!" The flock shouted.

"Shhhh! Hurry lets go I just fought of the last of them, get your things," He replied. He looked as if he had been to hell and back three times. Busted lip and two black eyes with no shirt and ripped jeans. His head had a huge gash and it was bleeding rapidly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Geez, I have so much to write and its so hard to get all my thoughts down at once. Enjoy… :O)**

**Chapter Two**

Fang's POV

In the middle of a dream with Max, (I know right?) my ears suddenly twitched and went to on mode.

I opened one eye and then saw a needle come towards my arm!

_Whack! _The needle went flying and I jumped up. Max didn't jump up and Iggy would have been up before all of us but the flock was still asleep so I assumed they drugged them already.

Taking my mind off the situation caused me to be kicked in the jaw.

I spat out blood and kicked the eraser in the, you guessed it, spot were it hurts. He threw up and blacked out.

I sensed another one running up to my back and jumped up throwing a kick in air doing a 180 and planted one on his deformed face, another out more to go.

Taking out a few more with only a few scratches on me, more and more came out from behind the trees.

I was then in a mosh pit of filthy dogs. They all stopped to a whistle then you guessed it, Ari came out. One on one fight was about to break out because I was planning on ripping his wings out and making him suffer.

"So Fangy boy, ready to be terminated?" he said with a mad laugh.

"Ready to die Terminator!? Though I am sure _you'll be back _so I'll have to make sure your done for this time." I said humoring myself at my little joke.

He came charging at me and I stopped him with my first connecting to his nose like it belonged there. With a pleasing _off _he fell to his knees. I upper cutter him and jabbed him in the eye with my elbow. He grabbed my foot to trip me so I got away by shoving my foot in his gut, hard, really hard. He was now on the floor and I managed to grab hold of his left wing and yanked it up hard!

He screamed like a girl and I saw a rainbow of stings and squirting blood come form the rip.

I thought it was all too easy till I was stuck in the neck with a needle.

Then **bam**, darkness.

I then woke up strapped to a wall. G-R-E-A-T I thought and tried to pull off when I realized max was strapped to a table.

White coats came in with tons of tools and needles. Dam, I thought how I could let this happen! No, I pictured Max being tortured and it made me angry! I then struggled as hard as I could but it wouldn't budge but I didn't give up!

An eraser whacked me in the face giving me a black eye.

Another came in and hit me with a metal bat out of no where and I felt kinda dizzy.

Each time I moved my eyes my brain felt like it was detached and moved with them making the pain grow ridiculously.

The white coat with the needle went for Max's eye!

"Leave her alone you jack-"then I was grabbed by my shirt and was told with a snarl, "Shut it or your girl friends gets it lover boy!"

"Bite me!" I said with my deep voice clenching my teeth together.

So he ripped off my shirt and took a bite at my neck making me inhale really fast! Showing no pain i sucked it up.

Inside I wanted to scream and yell and throw a fit but that's not me. It stung and it had doggie slobber all over it! Sick.

"No!" They stuck a needle through her eye lid and some in her arms. A white coat even poured a few drops of gasoline into her eyes! They were performing tests right in front of me!

I struggled with impressive force braking one arm free and as a result I was punched below the belly button and past out waking up moments later in a daze.

Max was gone and an eraser came in laughing.

Closing my eyes I gathered all my energy and busted off the wall!

I mean it was only rope on a hook but come on it was like three inches thick!

I started throwing punches and kicks and soon I found myself in a tornado of swarming erasers!

I took them out one by one and some times even two at a time! Knowing I had to get the flock out I picked up a left over needle with some liquid left in it and stabbed it in an erasers leg.

He yelped and I stated fighting off the others. Two more to go. I cuffed my hands and slammed them like suction cups against his ears making him whimper in the pain he deserved.

The last one had the same bat the other one used and I quickly dodged it and rammed his head into the steel door and watched him slid to the floor unconscious.

Running through the hallways the alarms hadn't yet been set off. Finally finding their room was so obvious to see only because it had the letters F-L-O-C-K carved in the name plate but there was no time to throw a party.

I slammed the door open to the flock being caught in surprised having a group hug.

Then a loud, "FANG!!" was screamed.

"Shhhh! Hurry lets go I just fought the last of them, get your things," I replied as if it was no biggie.

Then the alarms decided to go off!?

Great, perfect timing I thought.

Guess that saved by the bell thing isn't really saving us, more like turning against us!


	3. Chapter 3

**I see people have been reading - but come on please review! Atleast say "kudos!" no don't say that lol tell me how my first fan-fic is going. It's going to get better too, atleast I think so ha peace out ;-P**

**Chapter Three**

Max's POV

It was so weird the way Fang came in, so unlike him the way his emotions jumped out through his eyes screaming in silence.

I mouthed "what's wrong?"

"Nothing", He mouthed back.

"Don't lie to me", I said through our silent conversation.

He nodded his head and looked down as the flock ran past his feet.

Nudge's mouth was going freaking faster than the speed of light while we were running, "O my gosh I thought you weren't going to come back but you did! I was so freaked when I noticed you weren't here! What happened!? Like did the white coats get you!? Did they experiment?" A few paragraphs later and we were only about five feet away, (okay I exaggerated maybe ten twelve feet away) "Fang we were so worried! Max was so worried! I know because Angel told me, you know how she can read minds and all. And then she told me if anything ever happened to you she would be depressed forever because she lov-", I placed my hand over mouth hearing a smack and she nodded.

"Uhhh…. Lets go," I said to the stunned/blurry looking faces.

My vision keeps getting worse.

Fang's POV

Max loved me?!

Anyways back to our situation. I already had the school's entrances and exits mapped out.

It was only a matter of time before I got them out. I had to make sure I held off the white coats and erasers while they escaped.

"Iggy you have an bombs on you???" I said trying to make my voice louder than the alarms and our foot steps pounding on the floor sounding like a really long annoying clock alarm and our feet were the ticking hands.

"Of course!" he handed me five and there was two JUMBO ones! Perfect.

I looked around for Max and saw her on the floor picking her self up from a fall I guess.

Max's POV

I freaking ran into a wall as we turned a corner and saw white coats prancing and dancing in my head.

I then saw Fang skid and run back to help me up.

I am starting to get scarred everything looks like big blobs of colory and black and white fluff!

What's happening to me!

"Come on Max …" Fang said pulling me up by my hand.

I started running towards were my flock was, well were I thought I saw they were and told Angel to help me locate them

Angel's POV

"_Angel, sweetie hold my hand and help me find our way out. I am having trouble seeing right now." _Max told me in a hesitant voice.

"_Okay Max. Are you okay??"_

"_Yeah, lets go Fang is just setting up the bombs."_

Fang's POV

I quickly tried setting up the bombs and then was grabbed by an eraser and punched in the face. It felt like I got hit by a semi. Dam it.

A quick look to left and saw that the exit door to the building was swinging close and realized the flock got out. Then two more semi's hit me.

I got to get out of here, quick!

I looked over my shoulder and saw the fuze burning to the bottom.

_3, 2, 1……__**BOOM!**_

Max's POV

I felt like a retard having a little girl as my guide 'bird'.

We were out side already waiting for Fang in a field.

He said he was coming where was he?

I am impatient, notice that much yet????

I asked Angel and she said he was fighting an eraser.

_**BOOM!!! BOOM! BOOOOMMMM!**_

We all flew back and hit the floor.

"Fang!!!!!" I said in a raspy voice really loud over the multiple thunder explosions. I sat up and let a tear fall…….

**Review - **

**Por Fa Vor lol (please!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I was being nice at first but come on dudes! I had one hundred hits and two reviews!? ****atleast let me know how i am DOING. Is it bad good? Should i keep going? plz and thanks -**

Oh and idk why everyone puts "I don't own maximum ride?"

But I don't own it either so I have no room to talk lol

Some things just have to be said- don't own MR, just what I made:-P…

Max's POV

"Fang no! Fang! Fang!!!! NO FANG!!!!!!!!!!! FFFFAAAANNGGGG!!!!!" I was now screaming bloody murder and pitching the biggest fit any one has ever seen me throw.

My ears, no my whole face felt hot.

I was crying really loud.

More like screaming uncontrollably and letting tears fall like a river down my now pale face.

Nudge's POV

I was shocked and speechless.

For some reason I sat there wide eyes and not crying at all.

I felt bad.

But I couldn't move.

I was watching Max scream in place clenching her head and fall to the floor. She was yelling so loud and ugly and scratchy I couldn't hear it after a while.

My heart began to feel hollow. Black and missing.

Gazzy's POV

O my gosh.

_**BOOM BOOM BOOOOMMMM!**_

Please tell me I am dreaming. Let me wake up now please. Please.

How many bombs did Ig have? The building was now collapsed completely and was just burning like a paper. Fast and there was no chance in stopping it.

I closed my eyes harder and harder each blink making them hurt.

I looked over with my mouth open at Nudge who scarred to death starring at the wreck and hopeless self Max was showing us. Put it looked like a tragic play that had gotten carried away. Big time….

Max was balling and scratching her eyes out. She looked like she was going to die.

Then I fell to the floor and curled up.

I cried and slept with my eyes open dreaming about what happened over and over.

"O GOD! FANG!!!" She screamed another time. I can't even describe Max's behavior any more. Just too painful to watch and it hurts.

Iggy's POV

All I herd was the explosion and it sounded awesome but then I realized some thing.

Why wasn't the flock cheering? Then I herd the murderous screams of Max.

"FANG!" She sounded horrible.

I inhaled and herd Max running so I followed the sound of her steps.

Max's POV

Running like there was no tomorrow I pulled a door off the ground and it burned my hands. _Crap._

I was burned quite a few times and didn't care because I was looking for Fang.

I was still crying and still partly blind but I could see enough to tell whether or not Fang's body was under some thing. Or even worse, burning.

Shifting through all the mess and moving around the red flames that were inviting me to chill with them I saw a hand.

What a freaking miracle!

**Review! Please ******


	5. Chapter 5

**More things just have to be said- obviously that MR thing and I don't own it but but but! More ppl have been reading and idk if Fang will die just read home slice;-P**

**Chapter 5**

Max's POV

"Fang?!" I was relived that, wait a minute!

It's not Fang! Geez, what's wrong with me!

I let another river of tears rush down and looked at Nudge who was standing like she had seen more than a ghost, more than a figure under a white sheet. And then Gazzy, who was on the floor with Angel stroking his hair singing.

Angel's POV

I miss Fang already. But I can't seem to put my finger on why I am sitting here comforting my bro when usually it's the other way around.

I learned this song I was singing to Gazzy from Max. She only sang it once and it was when I read her thoughts while she was starring at Fang one night while he was asleep. After she was done she passed out too cuddling next to him.

It's "You Are My Sunshine" or some thing like that.

It goes like this:

"_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are gray,_

_You don't know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Please don't take,_

_My sunshine away."_

Gazzy began to calm down, he was breathing really weird like if he was running out of air.

Back at the school a while ago I herd them talking about how Gazzy had athsama or no asthma is what it was called.

I didn't tell them because I was scarred. For Gazzy I mean. It sounds deadly. He is my only 'blood related' brother, I love him. I don't want him to die.

Max's POV

I squatted down as I put my hands to my head. I started having a really big head ache.

Iggy put a hand on my shoulder and then walked away.

I was wishing I had my vision fixed, or some glasses.

O looky here, what a ka-wink-a-dink. Some crushed glasses under my foot, no they were polka dot leopard skiing glasses! Well atleast it was some thing.

I put them on only to see worse.

It's like nothing would help.

"MAX! I found him! Get over here" he said kind of excited and then his voice died down, "He berly has a pulse."

**It was short. I guess, sorry. XD**

**Review or Fang dies!! Just Kidding depends on my mood, l8r……..**


End file.
